


The Name Debate

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: A Collection of Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, Mostly Fluff, Voltron, fiance, getting married, idk what else to put here, just deciding to post them all in one spot, keith and lance, klance, klance fluff, last names, relationship, short story collection, various au's and headcanons, vld, yup they are in LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: An engaged Keith and Lance have a conversation about their last names.





	The Name Debate

It was late at night (or early in the morning?) when Lance awoke with a gasp. Keith groaned at the sudden movement of the bed, and again when Lance began shaking his shoulders roughly.

 

“Keith,” he whispered feverently, “Keith wake up!”

 

“What is…” he grumbled back, the rest of his sentence trailing off unintelligibly as he fought against sleep’s heavy hold. If this was another stupid question about why their lions had assumed genders, or why Allura hadn’t taken advantage of her shapeshifting abilities to mess with Shiro, then Keith was  _ not _ going to happy. 

 

He was exhausted, and had been dreaming about something wonderful, though as he tried to recall what it had been, the memory slipped through his grasp, like trying to catch fog. 

 

“Keith,” Lance whispered again, “we can’t get married.”

 

Keith jolted awake at that, and hastily rolled over onto his side to gape at Lance. 

 

“Why not! Did something happen? If you’re having second thoughts then-” 

 

“No,” Lance interrupted him, eyes wide and face serious as he stared back. “I can’t marry you because I  _ cannot _ have our last name be McClain-Kogane.”

 

Keith blinked, registering Lance’s words with painful tardiness, trying to get his head around what his fiancé had just said. 

 

“What…?” he asked after a moment, and Lance exhaled irritably. 

 

“McClain-Kogane! That just sounds awful and I won’t have it be my last name!”

 

_ Ugh, Lance. Why are you like this. _

 

“It won’t be,” Keith responded after realizing that he was being entirely serious, but also a complete idiot. His mind was already growing groggy with sleep again as his heart rate settled, and he relaxed back into the bed. 

 

Lance hovered over him.

 

“Wait, what do you mean? Why wouldn’t it?”

 

“Because it’ll be Kogane-McClain.” 

 

Lance’s mouth dropped open as he stared down at Keith in disbelief, who would have laughed had he not been half asleep.

 

“Um, excuse me?” Lance balked, “and what makes you think  _ your _ last name will be going first?”

 

“Because,” Keith mumbled back, “I proposed first.”

 

And he had, not two days ago. It was all so new, and yet Keith couldn’t help but feel comfortable with the way things were progressing. A pillow slammed down on his face, tugging him out of his thoughts, and Keith let out a startled ‘ooft’ at the impact.

 

“No fair!” Lance complained. “I was  _ gonna _ ask first!”

 

“Well, you didn’t.”

 

“That’s because you have zero patience!” Lance explained, and Keith rolled his eyes. “I had this whole thing planned out. Dinner, flowers, a romantic setting, the whole nine yards, but noooo, mr impulsive here decided he was going to get down on one knee in the middle of a battle on some grody ass planet and ask for my hand,” he mocked, and Keith chuckled, rolling onto his side to stare lovingly at his newly appointed fiancé. Lance was pouting, his arms crossed and lower lip jutting out as he watched Keith shuffle closer.

 

“You still said yes though,” Keith teased softly, and Lance huffed.

 

“Well,  _ obviously  _ I wasn’t going to say  _ no. _ I love you, and I  _ really _ want to marry you, but you just beat me to the chase. I think it’s still unfair, but I guess-” he broke off as Keith sat up and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning in for a kiss.

 

Lance fell back at the sudden change in position, and let out a small gasp as his head hit the pillow. Keith pulled apart to stare down at him with a sly smile, hands entwining with Lance’s and squeezing gently.

 

“You can propose next time,” he whispered, and Lance frowned.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean. You already planning our divorce there Kogane? Because that really ruins the romantic mood you just set up-”

 

“Who said anything about divorce?” Keith interrupted. “And who said I was only going to marry you once?”

 

Lance, who had had his mouth open, ready with a response, fell silent. His cheeks flushed scarlet as he processed Keith’s words, and his eyes searched Keith’s, who let out an amused huff of breath at having rendered Lance speechless.

 

“I plan on marrying you as often as I can. I want every planet we visit to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours. I’ll have someone wed us after every mission, and we can proclaim our undying love to one another anew. I plan on living each and every day as if it’s our honeymoon, and when it ends, I’ll marry you again,” he leaned down and kissed Lance on the lips. 

 

“And again,” another kiss.

 

“And again,” he kissed Lance until the other boy was giggling so much that their lips no longer fit together, and Keith relented.

 

“That’s a bit impractical babe,” Lance whispered contently after a moment, the smile on his face showing no signs of fading. “Most people just wear matching rings and call it good.”

 

“Well I’m not like most people.”

 

Lance chuckled at that, his chest bobbing up and down, and Keith watched him with a warmth in his heart, knowing he would have the rest of his life to be able to watch this boy laugh. It was a very calming thought. 

 

“Keith?” Lance whispered after a moment, and Keith quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, noticing the look of absolute adoration on Lance’s face, his eyes gleaming but serious.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Keith grinned, and leaned down to kiss Lance on the tip of his nose.

 

“Nice try McClain, but you have to actually marry me  _ first,  _ then you can propose. And  _ then _ you can change our last name.” Keith had been expecting a sarcastic remark, or even a teasing smile in response, but Lance only stared back, his expression the same as when he had spoken before.

 

“Keith,” he whispered again, and Keith felt momentarily concerned at his odd behaviour. He searched Lance’s face, who continued in hushed tones. “I just want to hear you say it…” he trailed off, and Keith smiled down at him gently.

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry-” he was interrupted as Lance leaned up and kissed him, untangling their fingers so he could reach behind Keith and hold him tightly to his chest. Keith let himself tilt forward into Lance, and they fell back onto the bed. 

 

He let his own hands wind their way into Lance’s hair, and shifted so that their hips ground together, relishing the feel of his fiancé beneath him. Lance groaned against his lips, and pulled apart just enough to utter a few words breathlessly.

 

“Good. Can’t wait.” 

 

Needless to say Keith didn’t get much sleep after that. 

 


End file.
